This invention relates to a hydraulic setting tool for packers and bridge plugs. More specifically, this invention relates to a hydraluic setting tool for a bridge plug for use in geothermal steam producing wells.
Hydraulic setting tools for packers and bridge plugs are well known in the art. Some examples of prior art hydraulic setting tools for packers and bridge plugs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,149, 4,441,552 and 4,516,634. However, such prior art hydraulic packer and bridge plug setting tools are either complex in construction and/or operation or require the use of balls or plugs to be pumped through the tubing string for the actuation of the setting tool in response to hydraulic fluid pressure in either the tubing string or annulus between the tubing string and well casing in which the packer or bridge plug is being set.
In steam producing geothermal wells or in highly deviated wells it is desirable to have a hydraulic setting tool which is simple in construction and actuation, does not allow steam from the well or well fluid to flow into the tubing string while the packer or bridge plug is being run into the well, does not require either rotational or longitudinal movement of the tubing work string or drill pipe to actuate the setting tool, and does not use balls or plugs to actuate the setting tool.